finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Folka/Gameplay
Folka is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She has two variants: "Veritas of the Waters", based on her appearance during Season One, and the simply-named "Folka", in which she has discarded her armor. In both variants, she primarily focuses on healing the party with spells, similar to a White Mage, but with the distinction of having many skills related to the Water element, including some Black Magic. Her weapon of choice is the staff. She shares a summer variant with Citra, called "Summer Folka & Citra" , which is currently only available in the JP version. Veritas of the Waters Veritas of the Waters is a 4-6★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event Memories from the Battlefield (which originally ran in August-September 2017 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Veritas, and her role is Healing and Magic Damage. Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Sworn Six's Pride - Water, which increases the equipped unit's MAG by 40% if equipped with a rod, or its SPR by 40% when equipped with a staff (if dual wielding a weapon of each type, the unit benefits from both boosts). Her awakening materials are the following: *5★ - Book of Ruin x25, Wicked Drop x13, Sacred Crystal x15, Brilliant Ray x8, Holy Crystal x8 *6★ - Calamity Writ x20, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Fairies' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Veritas of the Waters' stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Veritas of the Waters has either three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic and Black Magic (both Lvl 6-8). While she has no innate elemental or status resistances, her passive trait "Waterlord" allows her to absorb all types of Water-elemental damage (if she is equipped with Water-resistant equipment, it will reduce the amount of HP recovered by this skill). "Constant" nullifies Silence and Paralyze. She has four conditional abilities: ;Ability Awakening Veritas of the Waters has three traits that can be enhanced: Mind Blast, Waterlord, and Forbidden Arts. ;Limit Burst is Veritas of the Waters' Limit Burst and support/damage-type ability. It is a 3-hit attack that inflicts Water-elemental damage to all enemies, while decreasing their DEF and SPR for three turns. Its damage modifier and the stat reduction amount will depend on Veritas of the Waters' LB level: Equipment Veritas of the Waters can equip the following weapon types: staves and rods. She can equip the following armor types: helms, light armor and heavy armor. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 605 Veritas of the Waters.png|No. 605 Veritas of the Waters (4★). FFBE 606 Veritas of the Waters.png|No. 606 Veritas of the Waters (5★). FFBE 607 Veritas of the Waters.png|No. 607 Veritas of the Waters (6★). Folka Folka is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event Priestess of the Crystalline Waters (which originally ran in January 2019 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Sworn Eight, and her roles are Healing, Support and Magic Damage. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the passive Hero's Vow - Water, which increases MP and SPR by 30%, the LB gauge's fill rate by 50%, and recover 5% MP per turn. Her Super Trust Master reward is the Staff of Ripples (MP+150, ATK+12, SPR+166, MP+30%), which grants the passive Water Resistance +50%. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Folka's Prism x1 Stats Folka's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Folka has four ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic and Black Magic (both Lvl 8). While she has no innate element or status ailment resistances, her passive "Original Priestess of the Water" increases her resistance to Water (+50%) when equipped with a staff. Her Trust ability, "Face Your Weakness", nullifies all status ailments if triggered. ;Limit Burst is Folka's Limit Burst. As one of the so-called 'CG units', Folka's Limit Burst is a powerful ability preceded by a FMV-like movie that lasts about 0:10 seconds. She utters the phrase "Mizu no iyashi yo." ( , "Let this water heal/soothe you.") In the sequence, a stream of water transforms into Folka, who stands with her staff in hand. She touches the ground with its tip and the scenery transforms into a plane seemingly composed of only a water surface and the night sky. An army of small water-like creatures emerges from the ground and promptly surrounds the party. Its effect is restoring the party's HP by a certain percentage, removes all status ailments (Poison, Blind, Status, Silence, Paralyze, Confuse, Disease, Petrify), all stat breaks, Stop and Charm, and increases everyone's resistance to Water for three turns. Depending on its rarity, it boosts their resistance by 80% (5★), by 90% (6★), or by 100% (7★). How much HP it restores will depend on Folka's LB level: Equipment Folka can equip the following weapon types: daggers, staves, rods, instruments and maces. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. She can equip accessories. Equipping her Trust Master reward (the passive Hero's Vow - Water) or her Super Trust Master reward (the Staff of Ripples) will trigger her Trust ability "Face Your Weakness". It increases Folka's DEF, SPR, HP and MP by 20%, her resistance to all status ailments (100%), and fills her LB gauge by 1 per turn. Gallery FFBE 1207 Folka.png|No. 1207 Folka (5★). FFBE 1208 Folka.png|No. 1208 Folka (6★). FFBE 1209 Folka.png|No. 1209 Folka (7★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius